Creek (Love Accident)
by Rinmika Utaumine 21.2
Summary: Creek one-shot; regalo de cumpleaños para Valeria-sempai n.n


Capitulo (Love Accident...)

-¡Ack! ¡Espera!

-¿Ahora qué?-suspiro con molestia

-E-Esto empieza a verse raro

-No digas idioteces, ahora deja que me mueva

-P-Pero...

-O dejas que me mueva o yo lo hare sin permiso-amenazo

-¡Gah! ¡Qué agresivo!

-Hey... ¿Quieren dejar de pelear?-alego Clyde algo aburrido

-Vamos déjalos, esto es divertido-rio Token

-Esto de jugar Twister es muy complicado si sigue así

-¡Ngh! ¡T-Te dije que no sabía jugar!

-Chicos, el almuerzo está listo-anuncio la mujer con una gran sonrisa. Los muchachos asintieron y fueron a la cocina, solo dos de ellos

-Quítate

-¡Ngh! Lo haría si pudiera

-Tweek...-lo empujó hacia abajo y se levantó-Te preocupas por todo

-¡Gah! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Ngh! No puedo evitarlo

-Ya, ya. Te alteras mucho

¿Quién diría que gracias a aquella pelea planeada ahora son amigos? ¿Alguien lo hubiera imaginado? No, ni ellos mismos. Craig Tucker y Tweek Tweak después de esa pelea se volvieron mejores amigos y curiosamente se parecían a Stan y Kyle. Siempre juntos, siempre. No había poder humano que los separase. En la casa Tucker incluso habían comprado una colchoneta para cada vez que Tweek se quedara a dormir y que Craig no le tirara de la cama, y Ruby, Ruby quería mucho a Tweek, solo sonreía para él y no por que le gustaba. Ese muchacho era muy lindo y un amor con ella.

Todas las cosas que juntos han visto, quizá no sean tan increíbles como piensan los demás, pero ambos sabían sus gustos y disgustos, uña y mugre. ¿Habría algo que rompiera esa amistad? Si. Y se llama amor. Había pasado cerca de dos meses después de que fueron a casa de Tweek, los parciales estaban a unos días y se habían citado en casa de Craig para estudiar. El rubio de decidió llegar temprano, fue la madre del azabache quien abrió y luego salió de imprevisto al centro comercial. El rubio no tomo mucha importancia en ello, subió las escaleras, la casa se había quedado sola; se aproximó al cuarto de su amigo. Toco un par de veces y no había respuesta, era raro en realidad, si le habían dicho que el azabache estaba en su cuarto. "-Quizá estará en el baño"-pensó y pasaron diez minutos después de ello. Para estar en el baño era mucho tiempo en realidad; escucho un golpe dentro del cuarto, lo cual le altero un poco, así que tomo la perilla y le giro un poco, "-Quizá había sido Stripe que se salió de la jaula otra vez"- volvió a pensar. Abrió poco a poco la puerta hasta poder ver un poco, la jaula de Stripe tenía una mantita azul cubriéndola, así que cambio de vista y allí, sobre su cama con los pantalones y la ropa interior bajo sus rodillas estaba el azabache. Tenía sus audífonos puestos, la mirada de Tweek cambió radicalmente cuando vio con toda atención que estaba haciendo el azabache: se estaba masturbando. Y aquello no era lo único, enunciaba entre jadeos y gruñidos leves su nombre; el nombre de su rubio amigo de ojos color rubí. Asustado y confundido, cerró la puerta, bajo las escaleras y salió de allí como alma que lleva el diablo, azotando por accidente la puerta de la casa del azabache, aquel estruendo lo saco de lo que estaba haciendo, se limpió y acomodo la ropa, y cuando se asomó por la ventana vio a Tweek corriendo en dirección contraria. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta de que su amigo había visto lo que estaba haciendo y lógicamente huyo asustado.

Comenzó a correr como pudo a su casa, o donde no lo encontrara Craig, aquello fue sorprendente, estaba tan confundido que casi le atropellan pero lograron ayudarle antes de que algo peor pasara.

-Ten más cuidado, pudiste haber muerto-le regaño

-¡A-Ack K-Kenny!-volteo-G-Gracias

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto curioso

-¡Ngh no!

-¡Tweek!-le llamaron. Era Craig que intentaba alcanzarle (ya arreglado)

-¡Gah! ¡D-Debo irme!-se dio vuelta y volvió a correr-¡N-No dejes que me alcance!-huyo de allí

El otro alzo los brazos en respuesta a la ayuda, detuvo al azabache dándole un abrazo, y como pago, fue golpeado y dejado en el suelo a su suerte. Iba corriendo tras Tweek quien huía desesperadamente del ¿Por qué? Necesitaba aclarar su cabeza, despejar la mente. No es que el rubio hubiera quedado realmente traumado; si no que, jamás se habría imaginado que su "mejor amigo" se aplicaba "trabajo manual" cuando pensaba en él. Entonces, "el pequeño Craig" se ponía "feliz" cada vez que se acercaba. Todo tenía sentido, dormir juntos, el juego de Twister, ir a la piscina, bañarse juntos en las duchas después de los demás para "ahorrar" agua. Todo concordaba tanto que se ruborizo de tal manera que, sentía como si su rostro quemara, que si ponía la cara en la nieve esta se derretiría al instante. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de repente su corazón se aceleró? ¿Por qué respiraba aún más agitado que antes? Antes de que pudiera aclarar algo, Craig le alcanzo.

-Tweek...

-¡Gah! ¡C-Craig! ¿C-Como...?

-No me subestimes... Y tampoco uses a McCormick como barrera

-¡Ngh! Y-Yo...-desvió la mirada

-Me viste-escupió. El otro asintió-Tiene como medio año que lo hago

-¿¡Que!?-volteo tan apenado que casi le da un paro al corazón-¡Y-Yo...Yo...!-se llevó las manos a la cabeza-¡T-Tengo que pensar! ¡Ack! ¡Necesito pensar! ¡Es mucha presión!-salió corriendo otra vez.

El azabache esta vez no planeaba seguirlo. Al fin y al cabo le dijo la verdad, mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso, pero le pareció curioso que el rubio moviera las piernas de esa forma, no parecía nervio ni nada igual. Decidió dejarlo estar y volver a casa. Y hablando de casa, cuando Tweek llego a la suya, esta estaba sola, no habían abierto el café, era el aniversario de sus padres así que habían salido. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, subió corriendo al baño, se arrancó la ropa, lleno la tina y se zambulló allí. Necesitaba calmarse, no había nadie que le regalara un café moca-late con canela en casa, así que un baño debería ayudarle. Al poco rato su cuerpo se relajó, miro sus manos que aún no se hacían pasas y las puso en su rostro ¿Que fue todo eso? Las imágenes que había visto de Craig lo dejaron atónito, después su voz gimiendo su nombre le dio vueltas a su cabeza. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, estaba haciendo justamente lo mismo que el azabache. Movía sus manos tan rápido que se dejó venir allí mismo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que, era lo mismo que con Craig.

El azabache siempre fue tan bueno con el que, el solo pensar en aquellos pequeños detalles le hacían sonrosarse y llevar nuevamente las manos a su miembro. Salió de la tina y al buscar entre las toallas una para secarse, un objeto pequeño callo de estas. No era tan pequeño pero tampoco tan grande; lo miro curioso y en esas miradas algo oprimió que esta cosa comenzó a vibrar. Se asustó un poco y le dejo caer, después cayó en cuenta de que era una de esas cosas de la que Kenny había hablado una vez. La curiosidad lo invadió, relleno la tina y se volvió a meter, ahora asegurándose de meterse "aquello" en su entrada y como era de esperarse termino como empezó.

Al día siguiente paso casi todo el día evitando al azabache, no por el hecho de que lo vio masturbarse, si no que se masturbo pensando en él. Era vergonzoso. Estaba tan apenado que olvido que gimnasia iba a ser el su última clase. Después de la jornada escolar, espero a que todos, incluso su círculo de amigos, se fueran de allí para ser el último en ducharse.

Se quedó de pie dejando que el agua de la ducha bañara su cuerpo con su delicadez. Se abrazó a sí mismo y se giró para que el agua tocara su espalda, era muy relajante. Cuando abrió sus ojos él estaba allí. Craig Tucker estaba allí en frente, completamente desnudo y seco para variar. Posteriormente y como mero reflejo, bajo la mirada hacia el miembro de Craig, así despertó el "pequeño Tweek" e inmediatamente se cubrió y le dio la espalda. El azabache sonrió ladino y se acercó a el abrazándole por la espalda.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Ngh! N-Nada...

-¿Estás seguro? Por qué parece que alguien está despertando-quito las manos del rubio y las remplazo con las suyas

-¡Ngh! ¡A-Ah! E-Espera...-dijo, pero era tarde

El azabache estaba haciendo movimientos con su mano, le estaba masturbando, después y sin detenerse; comenzó a besarle y/o morder su cuello. El rubio gemía y jadeaba sin centros intentando rehusarse pero sucumbió ante el deseo; volteo su cabeza y el azabache se separaron un poco, para tomarle por el mentón y besarle con tanta pasión mientras que el agua les caía por encima. Luego le dio vuelta al rubio tomando ambos miembros con su mano y masturbándolos a ambos. Lo único audible eran los gemidos de Tweek y los graves jadeos de Craig. Llevando una cosa a la otra. De momento el rubio de ojos verde rubí se encontraba de espaldas contra la pared y a centímetros del suelo y el azabache le sostenía por los glúteos mientras le penetraba con delicadez y un poco de salvajismo por cómo le sostenía. El rubio apoyo sus manos tras la cabeza del otro y todo comenzó.

Comenzó a embestirle con cuidado para después, cegado ante aquellos gemidos le embistiera con brutal bestialidad mientras que el otro entre gemidos decía su nombre rogando por mas y cuando menos se dieron cuenta, ambos se encontraban en una posición completamente distinta, jadeantes y completamente mojados por el agua. El cuerpo del rubio comenzó a contraerse aprisionando así el miembro del azabache anunciando que llegaría y lo que dificulto a Craig salir. Lo que ocasiono que se viniera dentro del rubio. Salió lentamente de él y, antes de que este se desplomara en el suelo, lo tomo entre sus brazos y volvió a besarle.

Había sido la primera vez para ambos, y de esa manera fue como ambos se demostraban lo que sentían, sin palabras. Solo con acciones y todo gracias a un accidente.

... Y volvería a hacerlo...


End file.
